


On the naughty list

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: 2 boxes to open on that eveningOne is nice.. The other is naughty
Relationships: Rami Malek/Reader
Kudos: 2





	On the naughty list

-...Shit...

You mumbled for yourself

\- Rami?.. Ohh.. there you are .. Can you please help me with the zipper?

The dress was already slimmed onto your body, you smiled and added a little more lipstick, took a swirl and a glimpse in the mirror, then you saw your boyfriend behind you  
\- Hi baby.. You called for me?  
He pressed a soft kiss on your neck and you let out a moan  
You met his lustfilled eyes in the mirror  
\- Mmmm... Hi... Can you ohhh.. help me with th..  
His fingers brushed up and down your spine  
\- Yes..? He cooed

Rami and you began dating little more than a year ago and you just recently moved into his big house in LA  
It was fully decorated for Christmas and outside in the palmtrees was lights shining   
You did everything you could to have a Christmas feel without the snow 

Tonight was the first party you hosted together  
He looked so handsome, a costume in dark red, perfectly matching your dress 

He pressed himself against you and winked in the mirror. With a smile he pulled up the zipper slowly and placed a kiss below your ear, Swirled you around and kissed you hard  
\- Mmm.. Baby.. You look so good.. but..   
You leaned your head back and felt him wanting you  
\- But? You opened your eyes   
He just smiled and bit his lower lip  
\- Yeah... His eyes wandered down your body.. Something is missing 

He took up two small boxes out from his pocket   
\- Rami.. I... You just breathed..   
\- Ssssccchhhh... He giggled You have to choose just one darling .. Depending on... If you are you naughty.. OR... nice   
He waighed them in his palms   
\- Ohhh.. Your tease.. I can't choose.. They... They look equal.. But.. Ahhh, you mean, the inside is... Ohhhh.. I'm a nice girl.. Am I not?   
You smiled at him and looked with innocent pleading eyes   
\- Just pick one.. We will find out soon enough, his eyes glistened 

He knew all top well you had hard times deciding things

You let out a sigh and tapped on the box in his right hand..   
\- You sure doll?   
\- Ehhhmm.. No...   
You tapped on the left one instead   
\- Good choice..   
He opened it slowly and you looked with big eyes inside it  
\- What is that?   
\- This... He took it up between his fingers.. This is because you have chosed the naughty box   
\- Ohhhh.. What is it in the other?   
\- Nah nah.. He tutted.. Wait my love.. Turn around for me and bend over   
\- Rami... Ohhh.. What!?.. But the guests..   
That mischievous smile of his said it all, he had a plan, and nothing in this world could change it  
You turned around, bent over the makeup table and spreaded your legs  
He kneeled behind you and started to tease your inner thighs up and down   
Your legs was trembling with impatience   
His hot breath left your skin burning   
\- Rami.. Ohhh.. What are you doing   
He just laughed with a breath   
His fingers continued up to your already soaked thongs, he pulled the fabric a little to the side and placed a kiss right on your opening, his tounge teased around and around   
He inserted one finger and started to fuck you slowly, he knew where your spot was and he moved over it with his fingertip

\- Mmmmhhh.. Ohhh.. Shit... Your legs almost clenched together.. the guests...   
\- Mmm... Patience dear... just a minute   
\- A minute?.. What are you talking about   
\- OHHHHH!!!   
You nearly jumped when he inserted the little thing, your gift  
He gaved your ass a little slap, corrected your thongs and stod up  
Then he took yet another thing out from his pocket 

\- This.. This my little dove.. Is the remote-control   
With a devilish smile he pressed the ON-button   
\- OMG.. SHIT!!   
You squealed out loud .. It was a buzz, a tingle inside of you 

\- Ohh.. My doll.. You better get used to it.. And be quiet now... Nobody can ever know.. Right?   
He pressed the button again   
\- S.. Shit..Ohh Yes.. Yes Sir   
\- That's my good girl, you look beautiful, you know that

He kissed you brutally and sloppy and put the control back into his pocket, just in time for the first guests to arrive 

On wobbly legs you went downstairs, you had been so close to come, why did he do this to you   
With flushed cheeks you put on a smile   
Thankfully you had already prepared the welcome drinks and little nibblets on trays   
The both of you greeted everyone   
It was his brother and his wife, close friends and Co workers  
Just when you were giving Joe, his long time friend a hug, you felt the vibration   
\- Ohh F... Ehh.. Hi Joe   
\- Hi there Y/N.., You look  
... Ehhh... Giddy 

You turned around gaved Rami an eye, but he just continued to smile and talk to all people around 

This evening would be very very long  
You wanted him so badly   
And he knew that

After the little mingling you placed the last drinks and food on the table   
There it was again.. the buzz.   
He sneaked behind you and tried to snatch a meatball   
\- Hey... Who is the naughty now? You pretended to smack away his hand   
\- Carefully little dove.. I can make the vibration more intense for you   
He squeezed your ass and winked   
Damn him

The whole dinner you tried your best to behave, to be a good girl  
You talked and enjoyed your time together with everyone   
But he wasn't happy with that  
Now and then you felt it, but tried to compose yourself   
You crossed your legs under the table and while you crinkled the napkin, drying your face off, you let out a moan  
His eyes met yours and he yet again pressed the button 

You felt your sweat prickle on your forehead   
After the dinner you excused yourself to go to the bathroom 

The cold water felt so good on your neck 

*knock knock *  
\- Are you ok in there hunnie?   
\- Yes Rami.. 2 seconds, I'm soon done  
You wiped your face dry and opened the door 

In a flash his eager lips were on yours   
He pushed you back inside and locked the door behind him

\- Mmmm... Rami.. Mmmm..   
\- God.. I want you so much baby   
\- Now?   
\- Yes.. Now... Jump up, he pointed at the drawer next to the toilet   
\- Bu.. But the..   
\- Don't worry about the guests, I have distracted them with a little entertainment out there

He unbuttoned a few buttons and losened his tie   
\- Sooo... How did it feel my little naughty girl   
\- Very good Sir... But I'm nice now  
He shaked his head with a smile and went down on his knees   
\- I just need to adjust a little here, spread your legs for me 

While kissing your thighs he expertly inserted his fingers and removed the vibrator  
\- Lift up hunnie   
He teased your ass with it and pushed it in gently   
\- Ohhh F.. Fuck.. GOD  
\- Yes please   
He looked up and started to eat you out with hunger, he inserted two fingers and fucked you deep and fast

Then he pressed the button again 

\- AHHHHHHH..   
You held around his head and pulled him closer   
\- Shit.. Rami.. I'm close... OHHHHHH GOD 

He pulled out his fingers and  
you squirted right into his mouth, he licked it all up in and around your pussy 

Stood up again and shoved his fingers into your mouth   
You pulled down his zipper and stroked him hard  
Looking into his eyes when you sucked on his fingers   
You felt his cock twitch in your hand

\- AHHH... shit hunnie.. I have to come inside you.. NOW 

He took one leg over his shoulder placed his cock in your entrance and pushed it in with full force   
You hoped that the guests wouldn't hear the insane slapping noises from the bathroom 

\- AHHHHHH.... FUCKIN SHIT   
He pounded deeper and faster   
You clenched your legs around him  
\- Omg.. Rami... Ahhh..   
He kissed your neck and you felt his sweat dripping down your breasts   
\- I'm coming..OOOOOHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK 

With an animalistic growl he emptied himself deep in your pussy   
Your own contractions squeezed him from the last drops 

He kissed you passionately 

\- I love you so much Y/N, hope I wasn't to brutal tonight   
\- Ohhh. I love you too Rami.. I liked it... very very much .. I don’t mind at all being on the naughty list

\- Merry Christmas love  
\- Merry Christmas 

You kissed again, tried to correct yourself so it didn't looked that obvious and with a smile you both returned out to your guests again 

The nice box?   
Well.. That's a totally different story


End file.
